


I Dum-E

by ForwardSteel



Series: Dum-E Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bot Feels, Dum-E - Freeform, Dum-E does what he wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, since day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForwardSteel/pseuds/ForwardSteel
Summary: How Dum-E got his name





	I Dum-E

**Author's Note:**

> The name Alexis means helper of mankind.

Dum-E wheeled around Unit Tony's dorm room attempting to find the Alexis Unit Tony was looking for.

"Alexis what the, No! Stop moving stuff and look at me!" Unit Tony screamed as he pulled Dum-E's camera to look at him.

"Look you broken pice of machinery, when I call your name you come over to get instructions" Unit Tony explained.   
Dum-E moved his claw up and down to indicate his understanding, it was a summary of one of his most basic programs.

Unit Tony moved to the other side of the room and called, "Alexis come here!"

Dum-E proceded to look around for Alexis.

"Fine I'll fix you after lunch!" Unit Tony screamed as he left the room.

Dum-E returned to his power station, and enjoyed the feeling of a slowly filling battery.

Unit Tony returned 2 hours, 3 minutes and 4 seconds later, accompanied by another unit, an undesignated one. Dum-E headed over to investigate.

He rolled up to the undesignated unit and clicked his claw in curiosity.

"This is Rhodey. He lives here too but he's been visiting family. Rhodey this useless piece of junk is Alexis." Unit Tony clarified.

Unit Rhodey reached out to inspect Dum-E. "Tony he's amazing, how much can he do?" He asked as he continued his inspection.

"Not much" Unit Tony replied as he moved across the space. "He's a bit of a dummy, doesn't even know his own name."

Dum-E reacted as his programming dictated and went over to Unit Tony to receive instructions.

"Oh now you come over" Unit Tony commented.

"Tony be nice to him, he can't be more than 3 days old. He's learning, it's not his fault he's still a bit of a dummy. "

Dum-E wheeled over to Unit Rhodey accidentally running over Unit Tony's foot on the way there.

"YOU DUMMY!" Unit Tony screamed. Dum-E turned around and stood at attention looking at Unit Tony.

Unit Tony stared at Dum-E "Rhodey, repeat what I just said"

"What you dummy I'm a high pitched voice?" Unit Rhodey replied.

Dum-E turned around and headed over to Unit Rhodey.

"Rhodey, I am a genius. My helper bot works perfectly. "

"You can't even get him to come when he's called" Unit Rhodey sniped back.

"Yes I can, come here dummy" Unit Tony instructed.

Dum-E headed over and waited for instructions.

"You named your helper bot dummy, of course you would" Unit Rhodey deadpanned. Dum-E tried to head back to Unit Rhodey but was stopped by Unit Tony.

"Dummy did I install the note taking program on you?" Unit Tony inquired.

Dum-E looked through his available programs until he found one called Note Taking. He moved his claw up and down in assent.

Unit Tony reached over and picked up a notebook and a marker. Handing the uncapped marker to Dum-E he instructed "Write down your designation dummy"

Dum-E carefully traced out the letter of his designation.

** DUM-E **

Unit Tony and Unit Rhodey looked at the paper.   
"Your designation is Alexis not Dum-E" Unit Tony said incorrectly.

Dum-E taped the paper with his claw. He was Dum-E.

"Alexis" Unit Tony tried again.   
Dum-E tapped his name again.   
"Well he's definitely yours" Unit Rhodey replied.

"I'm not calling him Dum-E! His name is Alexis!" Unit Tony ranted.

Dum-E picked up the marker and and carefully corrected his creator.

** I Dum-E. **

"Tony, I think your bot's picked his name let him keep it. It'll be funny" Unit Rhodey commented.

"Fine he can be Dum-E. he acts like one anyway" Unit Tony replied.

Many years later when Unit Tony moved them to a new workshop in Malibu a piece of paper found its way onto the workshop fridge. The edges why starting to yellow but the writing was still clear.

** I Dum-E. **

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Tony trying to be a good bot father and Dum-E just being like no.


End file.
